


Любовные похождения Йозака

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: В жизни Йозака было много тех, кто оставили отпечаток на его сердце





	Любовные похождения Йозака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yozak and His Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425219) by isha_libran. 



> Примечание автора: Части расположены не в хронологическом порядке, так что воспринимать их можно в любом

В ранней юности он встретил одну женщину.  
Крутые манящие изгибы, крайне соблазнительный,  _знающий_ блеск в глазах…  
Он моментально влюбился по уши.  
Она научила его сексу – и кое-чему еще.  
Тогда он думал, что нашел свою любовь. Но она живо прочистила ему мозги – мягко, но настойчиво.  
Когда он покидал ту деревню, то отчаянно ждал, что она вот-вот (и слишком поздно) поймет, что натворила, выбежит вслед за ним – и тогда он ее отвергнет.  
Она так и не вышла.  
Когда годы спустя он встретил ее снова, оба смогли от души посмеяться над теми безрассудными деньками.  
Она все еще дает ему толковые советы по макияжу.

***

  
Конрат – сплошная загадка.  
Они прошли вместе войну и смерть, и их неразрывная связь спасла обоих, но временами глаза Конрада тускнеют, становясь похожими на мутные зеркала, и Йозак никогда не может сказать, о чем думает друг, – хотя знает его очень хорошо и очень давно.  
Все убеждены, что они близки (или были близки). Йозак сам не знает, похоже это на возвращение домой или на некую форму ада: быть с кем-то, кто делит с тобой одни и те же страхи и кого мучают те же кошмары, что и тебя.  
Он признает, что находит лучшего друга привлекательным. И не возражал бы против шанса сблизиться с ним еще больше.

***

  
После той стычки с разбойниками Йозак потерял голову от Гвендаля фон Вальде.  
По-своему тот весьма притягателен: эдакий задумчивый мыслитель, всем своим видом искушающий сделать что угодно, лишь бы прорваться сквозь эту хмурость и заставить его глаза темнеть от страсти.  
И однажды Йозак решается и целует его – вместо того, чтобы отдать ему рапорт.  
Они проводят вместе бурную ночь, а наутро оба соглашаются, что больше не сделают ничего подобного, никогда.  
Они расстаются без горечи, и иногда, во время особенно скучных совещаний, Йозак озорно подмигивает ему, и Гвендаль одними глазами улыбается в ответ.

***

  
Его жених прав: Малыш действительно слишком мил, чтобы окружающие могли сохранить спокойствие. И он в том числе.  
Само собой, мао ни о чем не подозревает. Как обычно.  
Пацан слишком много выпил, и пьяная улыбка придает его губам чересчур манящий вид – и Йозак все же сдается. Они одни, Вольфрам дрыхнет на траве чуть поодаль, а Конрат на разведке, поэтому Йозак наклоняется и целует Юури.  
Тот отвечает – после секундного замешательства, – а затем внезапное громкое всхрапывание Вольфрама заставляет их отстраниться друг от друга. Йозак смело встречает ошарашенный взгляд Юури и думает: «Завтра будет веселенький денек!».

***

  
Леди Шери он всегда презирал.  
Никогда не мог забыть Руттенберг – сколько бы платьев она ему ни передаривала, сколько бы флиртующих улыбок ни расточала.  
Это случилось, когда все отправились на Землю с малышом. Возможно, виной всему был слишком сильный аромат ее особых духов, потому что в тот вечер, когда она вновь улыбнулась ему  _так_ , он взорвался.  
Секс был грубым, быстрым и яростным, и когда все кончилось, она прижала его голову к груди, точно одного из своих сыновей.  
Тогда он заплакал, не в силах смотреть ей в глаза.  
В дальнейшем они ни словом не упоминают о случившемся. Никогда.

***

  
В один прекрасный день, на верховой прогулке, его целует Мурата.   
Йозак удивленно отстраняется.  
– Мое сердце всегда будет принадлежать Шин-О, – мягко произносит его преосвященство, отворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на виднеющийся вдалеке храм. – Но это не значит, что мне не может быть дорог кто-то еще.  
А его сердце всегда будет принадлежать Конрату, но тот не видит никого, кроме своего мао, а его преосвященство все еще влюблен в того, с кем больше никогда не будет – так что плохого в том, что они подарят друг другу немного тепла и покоя?  
Ничего, решает Йозак и наклоняется за очередным поцелуем.

***

  
Некогда лорд фон Вальде ненадолго отдал младшего брата под его власть: для тренировок, потому что «так Вольфрам избавится от излишней гордости мазоку», но Йозак относился к этому скептически.  
Вольфрам долго вглядывался в Йозака, когда тот озвучил приказ Гвендаля, потом сказал:  
– Я делаю это только потому, что иначе брат не позволит мне присоединиться к войскам.  
Юнец постоянно ставил под сомнение его авторитет – пока Йозак не спас Вольфраму жизнь во время исполнения нелегкого задания под прикрытием.  
В последующие за этим дни Йозак осознал, что стал объектом щенячьей любви Вольфрама. Конрат смеялся, втайне забавляясь, но Йозак был мрачен, потому что помнил, каким убитым выглядел Вольфрам после его вежливого отказа.

***

  
– Я же сказал, я смиренно прошу прощения…  
– Это же национальное достояние!!! А я предупреждал его величество, чтобы тот ни в коем случае ничего тебе не одалживал … Как так вообще вышло?!  
Йозак неловко топчется на месте, с виноватым видом теребя в руках порванную орденскую ленту, а Гюнтер пристально смотрит на него.  
– Ну, я встретил одну девушку…  
– Ты развлекался с какой-то девкой, будучи одет вот в это?!  
– Я…  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что за это ты будешь  _наказан_?  
От горячности тона Гюнтера Йозак чуть вздрагивает, а тот рывком заводит руки ему за спину и целует. С силой.  
Больше он никогда не будет сомневаться в постельных навыках его превосходительства.  
Или в качестве его планов.


End file.
